


Gyangumenbā

by Missy_Moss



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang AU, Gangs, Multi, gang member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moss/pseuds/Missy_Moss
Summary: Yasuhiro has to decide whether he stays in his gang or die trying to be with his beloved Asahina.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Nidai Nekomaru/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 3





	Gyangumenbā

Asahina stared at herself in the mirror. She poked at her stomach and pinched at her thighs.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I make myself gag,"

She's felt like this since she was 14, after someone commented on her size in swimming class. She didn't really think about it too much until that one day when she realized how big she actually was. It wasn't a huge shock to her, but it still hurt for awhile. That's why she signed up for special gym classes with a good friend of hers, Sakura. Sakura's body is in an impressive, healthy shape, which is Asahina's goal.

Asahina wants to be as strong as her. Asahina didn't start eating properly again until she entered high school and the attention of boys started to matter to her. Maybe even Sakura's attention. She does have a small crush on the giant woman. The biggest problem is, Asahina doesn't know if she's interested in her, or if she's just being a nice friend.

"Asahina!" Asahina was pulled from her thoughts.

"Nekomaru!" She replied, hugging the big man. "You go to this gym?"

"Hell no, I work here!" His voice boomed, as usual. "You looking for some classes?"

Asahina's face lit up. "Yes please!" She smiled. "I want to be as fit as Sakura!"

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh!"

He laughed. "It'll take a while, but I bet I could get you in your desired shape,"

"You can? How?"

He laughed again. "As long as you're willing to pay the price, anything's possible,"

"How much?"

"20 dollars a month, shouldn't be too much,"

Asahina fished out her wallet and handed him a 20 dollar bill. "Please,"

He took it and nodded. "Let's go,"

Sakura followed behind the two, and the workout started. After 2 hours of a non-stop workout and Nekomaru's extremely loud comments, Asahina was exhausted.

Hina stuffed her gym wear in her bag, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist. She hadn’t remembered the last time she took a sweat like that.

In a matter of fact, she never remembered training being that hard before.

She poked her stomach with a frown.

“I shouldn't worry about that,” the voice in her head echoed.

She continued to pack her things more quickly, wrapping one of the bag’s straps around her shoulder as she was done. Hina made it back to the gym, her eyes caught Nekomaru and Sakura talking in the distance. Best not to disturb them.

“Heading out already, Hina?” Sakura smiled, her head turned towards the swimmer so she could face her.

The way Sakura looked made Hina breathless. She couldn’t tell if the heat on her face was due to the workout from earlier or the blush creeping on her cheeks.

“... huh?” Hina snapped out of her daydream. She pulled a smile on her face, “Oh! I-I’m all done for the day.”

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. Nekomaru scratched the back of his head, “I’ll leave you two alone. Come back tomorrow so we can continue our training!” He said with a huge smile.

Nekomaru headed towards the men’s bathroom. Hina rushed over to Sakura, “So... what’s up?”

“Hina,” Sakura spoke, “I’m going away for a while. I won’t be back for the summer.”

Hina felt her stomach drop, “What? But we were supposed to hang out this summer!” She squeaked.

Sakura smiled like Hina wasn’t making a little fit in front of her. That’s what Hina loved about her, how she was so calm in some of the most annoying situations.

“Hina, I’m going on vacation with my boyfriend, Kenshiro. We don’t often get an opportunity to do stuff together nowadays.”

Her... boyfriend?

She felt her heart shatter. She felt embarrassed standing in front of the tall muscular woman. “Ken..sh..iro?... h-how come I’ve never heard of him before, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. Not in annoyance, but just a sigh. “I’ve never told anybody about him until now, but that’s another topic.” Hina pouted, “Hina, I want to make sure you’ll be alright without me before we part ways for the day-“

“-yep! I’m totally ok!” Hina adjusted her bag on her shoulders again, rushing towards the exit. “Tell Nekomaru I said goodbye!” She walked as fast as her feet could carry her out the door.

She couldn’t believe she interrupted her best friend like that. Sakura must think she’s such a jerk. Her feet slowed down as she distanced from the gym.

Hina covered her face with her hands, “Why did I do that...” she whispered to herself. She lifted her head from her hands, she realized she stopped in front of a window display of sundresses for the summer.

She looked down at her waist then back at the sundresses. The mannequins taunting her from the other side of the glass. They didn’t have many details. Even Hina could tell they caught more people’s eyes with the sundress than she could ever.

“Y’know,” she thought, “maybe some donuts could make me feel a bit better..” Before Hina could walk away from the taunting display, she felt a hard figure bump into her, causing the stuff in her bag to fall out.

“Shit, sorry-“ both the ‘figure’ and Hina bent down to pick up the stuff that dropped out of her bag, “I should watch where I’m going.”

Hina quickly packed back her sports bra and shorts, “No, it’s fine. I could’ve sworn I zipped the bag before I-“ she looked up at the stranger who held her red water bottle in front of her.

The male had light tan skin with brown long dreads. The black leather jacket he was wearing hung over his shoulders over the orange shirt with a few unbuttoned buttons on the collar.

The main thing Hina noticed was his sharp hazel eyes and his stubble. She must admit, he looked.. somewhat handsome.

“Hey, as much as I enjoy watching you stare at me, bent down on the ground,” the man spoke, “I think you might need your water bottle.”

Hina blinked, “Oh, sorry!” She snatched the water bottle out of his hands more aggressively than she meant to, “Ah, sorry.. again.”

He chuckled, “It's fine! I was the one who bumped into you anyway,” Hina zipped up her back, the look of embarrassment on her face. The man lends a hand down at her, “The name’s Yasuhiro, but my friends call me Hiro.”

“Ok...” Hina took his hand, lifting herself. “I’m Aoi. Er, Aoi Asahina. My friends call me Hina.”

“Yo, cool. We’re the ‘H’ gang!” He chuckled again.

“The.. What?”

“Y’know, cuz our nicknames start with an ‘H’?”

“Oh... heh..”

They stood there awkwardly, staring at each other’s eyes like they weren’t in public just now. “So are you looking for a sundress or something?” Hiro pierced through the silence.

What a perverted thing to say out loud...

“Umm... no. Not really,” Hina answered, “I was just admiring them I guess. The mannequins... y’know?”

“You were.. admiring the mannequins?”

“Y..yeah..? Got a problem with that?”

Hiro raised a brow then laughed, “aww man, never thought I’d ever hear that from someone I just met.”

“H-hey! You asked whether or not I was buying a sundress!” Hina protested. She could’ve felt her ponytail about to become undone. “A bit creepy, don’t ya think?!”

“It’s creepy if you make it creepy,” he continued to laugh until it slowly came to an end. Hiro looked back at the displayed dresses, “hmm... I recommend buying the yellow one. Brings out your skin tone.”

Hina blinked then looked back at the display. She never thought she looked good in yellow. “Eh... I don’t think yellow’s my color.”

Hiro smiled, “Well, what is your color?”

She just stood there for a couple of seconds. Why was he so curious?

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? Like at a hangout or something?”

“If I did, I don’t think I’d be talking to you right now, right?” Of course. He just needed someone to talk to. It had nothing to do with her.

“Right...” she frowned, “Anyways, I should get going. Thanks for the chat-“

“-hey wait! Open your contacts, will ya?” His smile seemed more sheepish than before.

“My contacts?”

“Your phone? You have one right?”

“Oh, uh..” Hina looked through her bag and picked out her phone from the front pocket. She unlocked it and handed it to him.

"D-Don't try anything sketchy," Asahina stuttered.

“Don’t worry, I’m just giving you my number only,” She watched as he tapped on her phone.

Hiro made a random smile, causing Hina to panic a little. Was he looking through her stuff? What a creep.

Once he was done, he returned the cellular device to her. “Keep in touch, alright?”

He walked the opposite direction she was heading, the only thing she could do was watch. It was odd. They just met.. why did he put his number into her contact list? She looked down at the device to see a photo of him smiling with the name ‘Yasuhiro Hagakure’.

She snorted, covering her mouth with her hands quickly. His smile... what a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D I'll try to keep up with this fanfic, but I can't make any promises. I've never written something, like, ever. Not even a one shot fanfic. If you think I need to make any changes or something, I'm open for critism and feedback ^^ and special thanks to my best friend CujoDaBirb1 , she helped write the conversations with Sakura and Yasuhiro, after Hina left the gym. Once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
